


Sea Change

by kaffyr (kaffyrutsky), kaffyrutsky, rutsky (kaffyrutsky)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-15
Updated: 2007-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaffyrutsky/pseuds/kaffyr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaffyrutsky/pseuds/kaffyrutsky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaffyrutsky/pseuds/rutsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing is more amoral than the artist's eye; nothing is more confusing than a soul's impulses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea Change

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first drabble I have ever attempted. Generated after watching Dalek for the umpteenth time; I finally gave in to something I'd noticed the first time I watched it.

 

She dreamed about it that night. Of course she did, of course she relived every moment in the bunker, each second she thought she would die because of the thing.

The dream swirled through her sleeping mind like muddy water in a riptide. It drowned her, cast her up on the shore of the morning, wet with fear and shivering uncontrollably.

Rolling, shrieking, killing. Horrifying. Monstrous. Frightening. Frightened. Confused. Begging to die.

What terrified her the most, in her first moments awake, were the memories of his cold blue gaze - and the unexpected beauty of the thing's luminous green eye.

 

 


End file.
